


Touch Me

by CrowKing



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Long One Shot, One Shot, Pre-Thor, Sibling Incest, Smut, i guess, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 05:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowKing/pseuds/CrowKing
Summary: Original Request: Thor have a twin sister, and she is Loki's soulmate. They give the first kiss in adolescence, but there's that "This is wrong" vibe, bcs they are siblings. She then starts to date all the suitors that propose her, but they are always scared away by Loki. Soooo, during Thor 1, reader finds out about Loki being a Frost Giant, she goes after Loki, but he doesn't want to be with her, bcs of his Jotun form. Smut Smut Smut. Waaaay to long, i know. Sorry, i just cant help myself sometimes.





	Touch Me

Your siblings and you have been close. People of Asgard often admired how tight-knit the three siblings of Asgard were. Thor, your twin brother, shared compassion with you, but his talents truly stayed with his hammer and his fighting skills. Then, there was Loki. He was known to have a ‘silver tongue’ and to be smarter than all three of you. 

Both of you were closer than ever. One couldn’t been seen without the other. 

You weren’t sure how it happened. Maybe it was because of how happy your brother made you feel or how he would ward off any bullies that came your way. Maybe it had to do with the books and poems you would exchange. Or the way his body started to change as you grew older. 

You snuck out of your room at night because you were so desperate to know. Your mother Frigga told you numerous times to not fawn over ‘love magic’ because it wasn’t practical and most times it ended in disappointment. Still, you carried your lantern with you and set it down carefully when you had Madame Amara’s Spellbook for Hopeless Romantics. 

The spell was simple enough for someone at your level. You traced a sigil on the ground in the dark library watching it glow green and gold when you asked for your soulmate’s name. The letters of the sigil turned into letters spelling out Loki’s name. Your heart fell into your stomach when you heard a voice behind you.

“Y/N?” Loki asked out loud clearly. You stood up facing him. He knew what that sigil was. You both knew what it meant, and you had forgotten your brother’s insomniac late night reading. You felt the color drain from your face and your feet fly through the palace back to your bed.

Loki was your soulmate. He was your brother and your soulmate.

You tried not speaking about it for a while. Thor often would ask if you were okay because you were not on speaking terms with Loki. Your father Odin brushed the whole thing off as ‘puberty’ because girls matured faster than men did. He figured your brothers did something stupid rather than you doing something stupid.

Loki broke the ice first by tricking you into having tea with him.

“What was that?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” you said, looking away.  
“That was a call spell, wasn’t it? Ones that people use to help find their soulmates?” Loki asked with his arms crossed.

“Loki—

“Don’t lie to me,” Loki interrupted. “I’ve seen your eyes. I know. I feel it too.” His words of confession lifted an awkward weight off your shoulders. Things were going back to the same old ways. Loki and you were inseparable once again. This time, things were a little different. How Loki would share romantic poetry with you, even writing his own. How both of you brushed hands or fingers whenever you could. How Loki would fall asleep next to you while the sky stormed on and you never felt so safe before.

Frigga thought it was time for all three of you to experience a ball. After all, you were old enough now to have more mature relationships and conversations with the nobles of Asgard. All three of you were incredibly excited to take advantage of this. Thor wore his bright reds and invited his friends to drink and laugh with him. You wore a soft blue ballgown dress and danced with your own friends who giggled at the men that winked at them.

Loki grabbed your hand with a confidence he never had before and whispered into your ear. “I don’t believe it’s against any morals to ask my sister for a dance.”

You allowed Loki to twirl and dance you around and you never felt so light-hearted. An abundance of giggles left your mouth and reached Loki’s ears.

“I can only assume you’re enjoying yourself?” Loki laughed with you.

“It feels like a dream,” you expressed your joy. “I never want to leave this room. I never want this night to end.” Loki kissed both of your hands and guided you away from the ball room floor. You followed Loki into the one room no one would occupy during a ball: the throne room. 

“One day I’ll be up there,” Loki said to you. 

“And what about me?” you teased. “I’m older than you.”

“I never said I would be alone. You could rule beside me,” Loki teased you back. His fingers touched one of your blue flowers on your head.

“As a benevolent sister?” you laughed. Loki shook his head.

“As my queen,” Loki tucked his fingers under your chin and brought your mouth to his. His kiss was deep, meaningful, and planned. He brought you here to kiss you just like this with no one around to stop you. When you separated, you felt your heart breaking.

“We can’t,” you put your hands on his chest. “You’re-you’re my brother. We can’t.”

“Our ancestors did this,” Loki tried to justify it. He ran his hand through his dark hair. “If they can marry and rule as siblings, so can we.”

“Times are different now, we can’t.”

“It’s our secret. No one can know,” Loki kissed your hands again. This time, keeping his eyes on yours. “Trust me. Just put your faith in me. Let me show you my love.” Loki pressed his lips against yours once again, and you felt his warmth, his love, and his joy pour into your mouth. His hands tangled in your braided hair. Your flower crown fell to the ground and you pushed your brother away from you again.

“We can’t.”

You left Loki in the throne room by himself that night. A lot of things changed after that first night. Odin had become so proud of Thor during the ball that he decided to groom him, instead of Loki, for the throne. Thor had proved himself worthy by bringing up new ideas for the realm to other nobles.

Frigga and Odin decided to groom Loki as a diplomat. His conversational skills and charisma impressed both of them. Odin was more than happy to let Loki inside meetings with foreign leaders. He was even more impressed when Loki knew when to discreetly tell some of them off.

For you, it was time to seek a good husband. Frigga wanted to be a part of every step of the progress just like her mother had. She personally hand-picked a lot of suitors for you, hoping you would fall for one of them. 

You wanted to be open and excited for the new chapter in your life, but your little brother was less than excited to watch you give a tour to an Asgard noble. His name was Erra, and he was very taken with you.

“I saw you dance with your brother a fortnight ago,” Erra smiled at you. “How I wish I had the courage to ask you to dance with me instead.”

“Do you enjoy dancing?” you asked the older noble. His beard was well-tamed and his mind was sharp. He seemed like a good fellow to get along with.

“I do when it’s with the right partner.” Erra’s presence was entirely agreeable with yours. Such a shame that Erra’s body was now covered in snakes and critters that you couldn’t see. Your first suitor ran down the hallway like a fool claiming his body to be taken over by the creatures. You watched Loki’s magic disappear into the next room.

Then there was Constantine. He was a darkly handsome man with skin that matched obsidian rocks. You imagined that any children you would have with him would gain his beauty and his strength. His muscles and talent with an ax marked him as one of your father’s most honorable warriors.

As he won another tournament, he galloped his horse over to your seat. He presented you with his sword for you to kiss it with. You did, meeting his intense eyes with your own. Clearly, there was a chemistry between you both.

Until Loki ‘discovered’ Constantine’s future traitorous plans for Asgard and had him sent far away where you couldn’t see him again.

Your third and fourth suitors didn’t last long enough because Loki’s reputation had proceeded him. Loki had done away with both of them with personal threats to their family jewels. You didn’t even meet your fifth suitor because Loki met him first, warning him if he had continued to stay in Asgard that he would be plagued with a terrible illness.

Petrus was different than all of your suitors. He had long, brown hair that touched his shoulders. Purple, vivid eyes that you longed to look into every day. He wasn’t from Asgard, but a different realm of the universe. He, too, was a twin and a prince in line for his own throne. 

He sent you letters at first. Some containing anecdotes of his personal day. Others containing more steamy details of what he truly thought of you. You never had someone confess how badly they wanted to bury their mouth into your neck and devour you completely. Petrus visited you more than once despite Loki’s warnings and threats. He wasn’t afraid of your brother.

Once, you watched Petrus sneak into your room at night, a big smirk on his face.

“What are you doing here? If they catch—

“They won’t,” Petrus licked his lips. His hands settled on your sides. “I couldn’t sleep. I wanted to next to you. I don’t care how improper it is. I’m afraid my hungry desire for your company has become unbearable. Tell me a story.” He smiled and lounged on your bed. As you quietly spun a yarn about a Midgardian tale you memorized about a girl and a wonderland, snakes started to take a hold of Petrus’ form.

They squeezed and choked him until he started to ask for your help. You did what you could until your bother walked out of the shadows and into your room.

“You fucking bastard,” Petrus managed to say before a snake covered his mouth.

“I would careful of the words you speak to me,” Loki narrow his eyes. “Your small kingdom wouldn’t stand for long if Asgard sent forces to attack it. I don’t believe you ever held a sword, have you?”

“Loki! Please—

Loki grabbed you and put you behind him. He closed in the space between himself and Petrus. Petrus glared at your brother with all the hate he could give away.

“She’s to be my wife,” Petrus said. “I know what you did to the others. I’m not scared of you. You think you’re so powerful and scary with your magic. You’re just a stain on your family. You’re so bitter to be nothing but a burden. I will marry your sister. I love her and I would fight for her. I would burn all of Asgard down and send you to the deepest void of Hell just to have her.”

You looked on as Petrus started to choke even more. His cries of pain echoed in your room as a snake made its way up his ass and through Petrus’ mouth. Petrus eyes rolled back into his head and you watched all life leave your last suitor.

No one wanted their son to marry you after the Asgard-Nexxus War, but Frigga did not blame you. She sent you away to her homeland to separate you and Loki for a while. Thor was heartbroken to be apart from his twin for so long. He sent you letters every week until the most important one beckoned you to come back home: his coronation.

As you stood among your family, you noted Loki’s absence. Your heart carried heavy weights while your eyes looked for him. However, watching your twin brother become King was a day you had been looking forward to in quite some time. You knew your twin brother was made to be a king. Happiness bubbled inside of you to see your sibling achieve the one thing he’s been working towards all his life.

Then, you started running when you heard the large crack in the palace. Thor took off with his hammer and you felt your home started to crumble around you. Your first thought was not of Thor or your parents. 

“Where’s Loki?” 

Throughout the chaos and the running, somehow you found your way to your youngest brother who stood over your father’s body, panicking.

“Y/N! I-I didn’t—

“I know,” you said, reaching out to him. He quickly backed away from you. “Loki, what’s wrong? What happened?”

“Don’t touch me,” Loki said with a shaken voice “I don’t want to hurt you too.”

“What are you talking—

“Did you know?”

“Did I know? What?” You watched Loki’s skin color turn from his normal Aesir self to a cold and soft blue. The markings on his skin rose and his eyes were a red as the nightmares you had as a child. “What is this?”

“I am not Odin’s son,” Loki choked. “I am not your brother. I’m an outsider. A prize that was taken after the war with the Frost Giants.”

“Loki,” you reached out to him again, but he still backed away.

“Don’t touch me!” Loki screamed at you. His fists were clenched with a rage that he hid from himself for years. “I’m a monster. I’m the monster that kept you awake for all of those nights. Please.” No. You refused to come back to your home this way. You refused to let things happen this way. A bravery sparked inside of you that you suspect was something you shared with your brother, Thor.

You reached for Loki’s face once more and pulled him to you. Your lips grabbed his and you felt the cold embrace of a Frost Giant. You let your hands fall where they may and the shock of someone holding the small of your back made your form fall into his. Loki’s mouth devoured all the skin he could see on you. Your neck was covered in his mouth kissing, licking, and breathing on you. Your shoulders made a transition down to your chest where his hands heavily petted you.

Suddenly, the world twisted and turned around you. Loki placed your body on his bed, not entirely sure how you got there from the dungeons where your father’s body lay. It didn’t matter now. Loki tore and ripped your expensive silks off your body. His hand wrapped in your hair and he buried himself in your chest once more. His mouth sucking and needlessly tasting your breasts. He kissed you slowly down your stomach and just above your womanly parts. 

He eyed you once more before he closed his eyes and tasted you down there for the first time. It earned him a long moan from you. Your hands clenched his sheets and his hair as you forced him to keep going. The coolness of his tongue lapping against your parts drove you up a wall until you felt his entire member inside of you. 

It shocked you at first, but then you grabbed Loki’s head and brought it to your face. Both of you deeply kissed each other as Loki drove himself deeper and deeper into you. Your release came to you when Loki’s thumb turned your clit one last time and said, “You belong to me. You will only belong to me.”

Your back arched and Loki rode his own release out into you and his body fell onto yours. Loki was no longer your little brother. He was your King.


End file.
